eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, oft auch nur Ned genannt, ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark, der Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Er ist mit König Robert Baratheon befreundet, mit dem er aufgewachsen ist und dem er auf den Eisernen Thron verholfen hat. Zu Beginn der Reihe wird er zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Er ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere in den Büchern und wird in der TV-Serie von Sean Bean gespielt. Zusammen mit Catelyn hat er fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem ist er der Vater des Bastards Jon Schnee, dessen Mutter unbekannt bleibt. Charakter und Erscheinung Eddard ist etwa Mitte Dreißig. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht, dunkle Haare und graue Augen. Sein kurz geschnittener Bart fängt langsam an, zu ergrauen. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen spiegeln seine Stimmung wieder, indem sie entweder so sanft wie Nebel oder so hart wie Stein erscheinen. Seine Feinde sagen ihm alle nach, er hätte kalte Augen. Sie sollen der Spiegel seines gefrorenen Herzens sein. Jaime erkennt zwischen den Augen von Roose Bolton und denen von Eddard Stark sogar Ähnlichkeiten. Eddard ist weder so groß noch so gut aussehend, wie es sein Bruder Brandon einst gewesen ist. Eddard ist bekannt für seinen Sinn für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Seine Familie und seine Freunde halten ihn für freundlich, doch einige erachten seine zurückhaltende Persönlicheit als ein Zeichen der Kühle und Verachtung. Sein Fehltritt in seinen frühen Ehejahren, aus dem der BastardJon Schnee entstammt, ist ihm später unangenehm, allerdings behandelt er Jon trotz der Widerstände durch Catelyn wie einen leiblichen Sohn. Er fragt sich, warum die Götter es Bastarden so schwer machen und warum die Mönner mit so einer unbändigen Lust bestraft sind Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 35 – Eddard IX . Seine Klinge trägt den Namen Eis. Zu seiner Gefolgschaft pflegt er ein ehrenvolles und verantwortungsbewusstes Verhältnis. Er ist der Meinung, ein Lord müsse die Männer, die ihm folgen sollen, gut kennen und auch sollten diese den Lord gut kennen, damit sie für keinen Fremden kämpften Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 22 – Arya II . Vergangenheit Kindheit Eddard war zusammen mit Robert von seinem achten Lebensjahr an ein Mündel von Lord Jon Arryn auf Hohenehr. Ned freundete sich mit Robert an und bald erachteten die Beiden Jon Arryn als ihren zweiten Vater. Neds richtiger Vater Rickard und sein Bruder Brandon wurden auf Befehl von König Aerys II. hingerichtet. Der König verlangte von Arryn auch die Köpfe seiner beiden Mündel, doch dieser verweigerte den Gehorsam und startete eine Rebellion. Da sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder tot waren, war nun Eddard der Lord von Winterfell. Als dieser hatte er die Aufgabe, den Norden in den Krieg zu führen. Roberts Rebellion Zu Beginn der Rebellion war geplant, dass ein Fischer Eddard vom Grünen Tal nach Weißwasserhafen fährt, damit dieser seine Kräfte im Norden sammeln kann. Der Fischer starb jedoch bei einem der vielen Stürme auf der See und so konnte Eddard von der Tochter des Fischers nur bis Süßschwester transportiert werden. Lord Borrell schmuggelt ihn später nach Weißwasserhafen. Bevor er losmarschierte, um Robert Baratheon zu unterstützen, der im Süden Krieg führte, heiratete Eddard 283AL Catelyn Tully. Diese war mit Eddards Bruder Brandon Stark bis zu dessen Tod verlobt gewesen. Gleichzeitig heiratete Jon Arryn Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser . Die Rebellen konnten den Bürgerkrieg entscheiden in der Schlacht am Trident, in der Robert Baratheon den Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen erschlägt. Weil Robert aber verwundet wurde, führte Eddard die Verfolgung der königstreuen Truppen nach Königsmund an. Als er dort ankam, hatte Tywin Lennister die Stadt schon mit einer List eingenommen (Plünderung von Königsmund). Eddard war skeptisch gegenüber Haus Lennister und seiner Loyalität, weil sich das Haus lange Zeit neutral verhalten hatte. Dieses Misstrauen wird nun vergrößert, als Eddard erfährt, dass Tywins Männer Rhaegars Frau und Kinder auf brutalste Weise getötet haben. Hinzu kam, dass bei Eddards Ankunft die Flaggen der Lennister über dem Roten Bergfried wehten und Jaime Lennister auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, als er den Thronsaal betrat. Vor ihm lag der tote Körper von König Aerys II. Targaryen, den Jaime kurz zuvor erschlagen hatte, obwohl er ein Mitglied der Königsgarde war. Dies alles empfindet Eddard als moralisch verwerflich. Als Robert in der Stadt eintrifft, teilt dieser Eddards Einschäztung allerdings nicht und es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit, der damit endet, dass Eddard alleine in den Süden zieht, um die Rebellion dort zuende zu führen. Erst die Trauer über Lyannas späteren Tod führt die beiden Freunde wieder zusammen . Gegen Ende der Rebellion reiste Eddard mit sechs seiner Gefährten zur dornischen Grenze, um den Turm der Freude zu finden. Dort soll Prinz Rhaegar Eddards Schwester Lyanna Stark versteckt haben. Der Turm wurde von drei Mitgliedern der Königsgarde, darunter Arthur Dayne, bewacht. Das nachfolgende Gefecht überlebten einzig Eddard und Howland Reet, wobei Eddard persönlich den gefürchteten Arthur Dayne erschlug. Bedauerlicherweise starb Lyanna im Anschluss an den Kampf, was Eddard bis heute verfolgt. Lord von Winterfell Sobald die Rebellion zu Ende war und Robert auf dem Thron saß, kehrte Eddard nach Hause zurück. Mit sich trug er seinen Bastardsohn Jon Schnee, über dessen Herkunft er sich weigert zu sprechen, sogar mit Catelyn. Gerüchte darüber, dass Jons Mutter die dornische Lady Ashara Dayne sei, die Schwester von Arthur Dayne, der Ned dessen Schwert brachte, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 6 – Catelyn II. Als Robert Baratheon Eddard später nach der Mutter von Jon Schnee fragt, gibt er an, sie habe Wylla geheißen . Godric Borrell behauptete, dass die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard nach Süßschwester brachte, Jons Mutter sei. Eddard verbrachte die nächsten 15 Jahre als Lord von Winterfell, eine Position, die er niemals erwartet hatte und für die er sich lange nicht als den Richtigen betrachtete. Er verließ kaum seine Lande und beteiligte sich auch nicht an den komplizierten Intrigen, die im Süden gesponnen wurden. Er verließ den Norden nur ein einziges Mal, um Robert bei der Graufreud-Rebellion zu unterstützen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Eddard exekutiert einen desertierten Mann der Nachtwache, der behauptet, von den Anderen angegriffen worden zu sein . Später schickt er den Kopf des vermeintlichen Verräters an Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 21 – Tyrion III . Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell entdecken Eddard und seine Begleiter eine tote Schattenwölfin am Straßenrand, deren Kehle vom Geweih eines Hirsches aufgeschlitzt worden ist. Von Jon Schnee umgestimmt, entscheidet sich Ned, die Welpen des Schattenwolfes nicht zu töten, sondern jedem seiner Kinder eines zu schenken Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 1 – Bran I. Bald darauf berichtet Catelyn Eddard, dass ein Rabe Winterfell mit der Botschaft erreicht habe: Jon Arryn ist tot. Eddard und Robert wurden in ihrer Kindheit von diesem als Ziehvater auf Hohenehr aufgezogen und Jon Arryn diente König Robert über viele Jahre hinweg als Hand des Königs in Königsmund. Catelyn berichtet weiterhin, dass König Robert auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist, mitsamt seiner Frau Cersei und einem ganzen Hofstaat. Ned reagiert mit gemischten Gefühlen, was diesen Besuch angeht Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 2 – Catelyn I. Nicht lange danach besucht Robert mit seinem halben Hof im Schlepptau Winterfell, um die einzige Person zu treffen, der er noch vertraut: Lord Eddard Stark, sein Jugendfreund, den er allerdings schon seit neun Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Robert erscheint Eddard als ein gebrochener Mann, unglücklich und unvergleichbar zu seiner früheren guten Verfassung. Bei einem Besuch des Grabes von Lyanna Stark in der Krypta fragt bietet Robert Ned das Amt der Hand des Königs an und eine Heirat zwischen Prinz Joffrey und Sansa, um die beiden Häuser enger aneinander zu binden Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 4 – Eddard I. Eine weitere Nachicht trifft ein. Sie ist von Lysa Arryn, der Witwe von Jon Arryn und Schwester von Catelyn. Lysa warnt die Starks indirekt, dass die Königin und die Lennisters ihren Mann Jon Arryn ermordet hätten. Eddard entschließt sich, das Angebot Roberts anzunehmen, beschließt aber auch, dass er die beiden Töchter und Bran als einzige mit nach Königsmund nehmen wird , wobei Bran wegen seines Sturzes dann doch nicht dabei ist.thumb|272px|Eddard als Hand des Königs Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Stattdessen fürchtet er sich vor den Folgen von Daenerys' Heirat mit Drogo. Eddard erkennt, dass es für ihn schwer werden wird, Robert von unbedachten Taten abhalten zu wollen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 12 – Eddard II. Nach dem Vorfall am Trident, bei dem Joffrey verletzt wird, versteckt sich Arya vier Tage lang im Wald um Darry. Eddard sucht unermüdlich nach ihr, doch wird sie erst nach vier Tagen von Jory Cassel gefunden. Bei der Anhörung vor König Robert widersprechen sich Arya und Joffrey in ihren Aussagen über dem Vorfall. Sansa könnte helfen, doch behauptet sie, sie könne sich an die genauen Umstände nicht erinnern, obwohl sie Tage vorher Eddard noch die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Königin Cersei fordert den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, weil Nymeria nicht mehr aufgefunden werden kann. Eddard fügt sich widerwillig Roberts Richterspruch und exekutiert den Wolf eigenhändig, um Cersei ihren Triumph nicht völlig auskosten zu lassen Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 16 – Eddard III . Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund muss Eddard erschreckend feststellen, dass die Krone hoch verschuldet ist. Schuld daran ist vor allem Roberts Verschwendungssucht und der Kleine Rat unter Jon Arryn, der Robert nicht bändigen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss verordnet Robert, dass zu Ehren der Ernennung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs ein großes Turnier abgehalten werden soll, was Eddard vergeblich zu verhindern versucht. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen zwischen Eddard und Catelyn, die über den Seeweg schon vor Eddard in Königmund eingetroffen war. Es zeigt sich, dass Catelyn Petyr vertraut und ihn dazu gebracht zu haben scheint, dass er Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützt. Eddard schickt sie nach dem Treffen unverzüglich wieder nach Winterfell Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 20 – Eddard IV . Einige Tage später entdeckt er, dass Arya ein Schwert namens Nadel besitzt. Er erlaubt ihr, es zu behalten und arrangiert, dass Syrio Forel, ein Schwertmeister aus Braavos, ihr eine Kampftechnik namens Wassertanz beibringt. Außerdem kann er in dem Gespräch mit ihr bewirken, dass sie sich ein stückweit erwachsener benimmt und nicht mehr so zornig gegenüber ihrer Familie ist Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 22 – Arya II . Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran aus dem Koma erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 25 – Eddard V . Eddard beginnt, Nachforschungen über Jon Arryns Aktivitäten vor dessen Tod anzustellen. Zunächst besucht er Groß-Maester Pycelle, der ihm über die letzten Tage Lord Arryns berichtet. Es erhärtet sich Eddards Vermutung, dass sowohl Varys als auch Cersei etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnten. Außerdem erfährt er hier zum ersten Mal etwas über das Buch der Stammbäume von Groß-Maester Malleon, in dem Arryn kurz vor seinem Tod viel gelesen hat. Von Petyr Baelish erfährt er, dass sich der Knappe Jon Arryns namens Ser Hugh noch in Königsmund aufhält, und dass er von Spionen der Königin und Varys' umgeben ist Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 25 – Eddard V . Eddard besorgt sich das Buch über die Stammbäume und befragt die verbliebenen Angestellten von Haus Arryn. Er findet heraus, dass Jon Arryn viel Zeit mit Stannis Baratheon verbracht hat und viele der Bastardkinder von Robert in Königsmund besuchte. Er besucht Tobho Mott, den Waffenschmied, bei dem Jor Arryn eine wertvolle Rüstung bestellt hat, obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts aus Prunk macht. Dort entdeckt er den Grund für Arryns Besuch: es gibt dort einen Gesellen, der Robert sehr ähnlich sieht. Eddard erkennt in ihm einen weiteren Bastard des Königs . Parallel zu diesen Ereignissen laufen die Vorbereitungen für das in Eddards Augen sehr unliebsame Turnier der Hand, das einen Tjost, einen Buhurt und Bogenschießen beinhalten soll. Es lockt Ritter aus dem ganzen Königreich an Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 27 – Eddard VI . Eddard verfolgt den zweiten Tag des Turniers mit Sansa, nachdem er Ser Barristan, den er als sehr ehrenwerten Mann wahrnimmt, bei der Totenwache eines jungen Ritters besucht hat. Zusammen versuchen sie König Robert seine Idee auszureden, am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Am Ende des Tages bekommt Eddard Besuch von Lord Varys, der verkleidet unerkannt bis in Eddards Solar eindringen kann. Er eröffnet Ned, dass die Idee mit dem Buhurt ein Versuch der Lennisters gewesen sei, Robert umzubringen, auch wenn er dafür keine Beweise hat. Er behauptet, Eddard sei Roberts einziger vertrauenswerter Freund am Hof und nur gemeinsam könnten sie weitere Attentate auf den König vermeiden. Am Ende des Gesprächs verrät er Eddard, dass Jon Arryn mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet worde sei und dass vermutlich sein Knappe Hugh im das Gift verabreicht habe, wer auch immer hinter diesem stehe Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 30 – Eddard VII . Selbst als Arya zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern belauscht - vermutlich Varys und Illyrio Mopatis - die seinen Tod planen, damit er nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse herausfinden, glaubt er seiner Tochter nicht und merkt nicht, in welcher Gefahr er sich befindet Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 32 – Arya III . Von Yoren aus der Nachtwache erfährt Eddard, dass Catelyn Tyrion Lennister entführt hat Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 33 – Eddard VIII . Als Robert Baratheon ein Ratstreffen abhält, in dem er den Tod der schwangeren Daenerys Targaryen fordert, sprechen sich einzig Eddard und Ser Barristan Selmy dagegen aus. Robert, der durch seinen Hass auf die Targaryens angetrieben wird, besteht auf die Ermordung. Eddard tritt daraufhin als Hand des Königs zurück und will Königsmund so schnell wie möglich verlassen . Vorher besucht er jedoch ein weiteres Bastardkind namens Barra, das er durch einen Hinweis Kleinfingers in Chatayas Bordell findet. Bei seiner Rückkehr wird er von Jaime Lennister und 20 Lennister-Männern überfallen, der Rache für die Entführung seines Bruders Tyrion fordert. Im Gefecht bricht sich Eddard sein Bein und wird bewusstlos, während Jory Cassel und zwei weitere Stark-Männer umgebracht werden Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 35 – Eddard IX . Während er sich erholt, wird er von Robert besucht, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihn wieder zu seiner Hand ernennt. Während Robert auf der Jagd ist, sitzt Eddard auf dem Eisernen Thron und hört sich Anträge und Bittschriften an. Drei Lords aus den Flusslanden bringen die Nachricht, dass mehrere Dörfer an der Grenze zu den Westlanden von Ser Gregor Clegane geplündert worden sind. Er schickt Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr und einige Ritter und Mitglieder seiner eigenen Garde los, um Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Als er Jon Arryns Interesse an Roberts Bastardkindern nachgeht, findet er zu seinem Schrecken heraus, dass Roberts drei rechtmäßige Kinder das Produkt einer inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Cersei und Jaime Lennister sind. Eddard entschließt sich, Cersei mit dieser Erkenntnis zu konfrontieren und ihr eine Chance zu geben, mit ihren Kindern zu fliehen, solange sie noch kann. Cersei nutzt jedoch die Vorwarnzeit, um Roberts Ermordung einzuleiten und die Stadtwache von Königsmund zu bestechen. Als Robert auf seinem Totenbett liegt, erteilt Eddard Renlys Vorschlag, die Königskinder in ihre Kontrolle zu bringen eine Absage. Petyr Baelish drängt ihn, als Hand zu regieren, während der 13 - jährige Sohn von Cersei und Jaime, Joffrey Baratheon, auf dem Eisernen Thron sitzt, statt ihn an Roberts älteren Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, zu übergeben. Auch diesen Vorschlag lehnt Eddard ab. Baelish verspricht ihm die Unterstützung der Stadtwache, verrrät ihn jedoch, nachdem Robert gestorben ist. Cersei nimmt Eddard, dank der Unterstützung der Stadtwache, wegen Verrates gefangen.thumb|251px|Eddard's Hinrichtung in der TV - Show Varys besucht Eddard in den Verliesen und informiert ihn, dass sein Leben verschont wird, wenn er den Verrat eingesteht. Er bekäme die Möglichkeit, der Nachtwache beizutreten. Zu Beginn lehnt Eddard das Angebot ab, doch um das Leben seiner Tochter Sansa zu retten, die sich in den Händen der Lennisters befindet, akzeptiert er schließlich die Bedingungen. Er wird zur Großen Septe von Baelor gebracht. In der Zuschauermenge vor der Septe befinden sich auch Yoren, Eddards Tochter Arya und Ser Barristan Selmy in der Verkleidung eines armen, alten Mannes. Eddard gibt ein falsches öffentliches Geständnis ab, doch der Plan geht schief, als König Joffrey die Exekution Eddards befiehlt. Cersei, Varys und der Hohe Septon sind deutlich geschockt. Ser Ilyn Payn köpft Eddard mit dessen eigenem Schwert, Eis. Joffrey lässt seinen Kopf auf ein Speer spießen und zwingt Sansa, ihn zu betrachten. A Clash of Kings Tyrion Lennister verlangt, dass Eddards Kopf und auch alle anderen Köpfe von der Mauer entfernt werden. Seine Knochen schickt der Zwerg nach Schnellwasser. Catelyn Stark bittet Hallis Mollen, die Knochen in den Norden nach Winterfell zu bringen, damit Eddard in der Gruft unter der Festung bei seiner Ahnen bestattet werden kann. Bald darauf nehmen die Eisenmänner Maidengraben ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Hallis Mollen noch an der Burg vorbei gekommen ist, ehe sie von Haus Graufreud besetzt wurde. Es wird auch darauf hingewiesen, dass Eddard Starks Exekution bei der Septe eine große Beeinträchtigung auf die Beziehung zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben an die Sieben hatte. Viele der Gläubigen sind der Meinung, Eddards Enthauptung hätte die Septe mit Blut entweiht. A Dance with Dragons Bran Stark, der gerade den Grünen Blick trainiert, hat eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit von seinem Vater aus der Sicht des Wehrholzbaumes im Götterhain von Winterfell. Durch den Baum hört Bran die Gebete seines Vater, dass Catelyn ihm vergeben möge und Jon und Robb zusammen als Brüder aufwachsen. Barbrey Ryswell, die einst die Ehe mit Brandon Stark angestrebt hatte, ehe sich Catelyn mit ihm verlobte, erwähnt gegenüber Theon Graufreud, dass sie Eddard die Schuld für den Tod ihres Mannes Willam Dustin gibt. Wenn sie jemals den Standort von Eddards Überresten entdeckt, würde sie niemals zulassen, dass die Knochen in der Gruft unter Winterfell begraben werden. Das ist ihre Rache dafür, dass die Gebeine ihres Gemahls nie zu ihr zurückgekehrt sind. Trotz allem erinnern sich viele der anderen Häuser im Norden in Liebe und Respekt an Eddard Stark, auch aufgrund seiner gerechten und ehrenhaften Regierung. Ungeachtet dessen fühlte sich Eddard seinem Bruder Brandon nie ebenbürtig. Familie *Lord {Rickard Stark} **{Brandon Stark}, sein älterer Bruder **{Eddard Stark} **Benjen Stark, jüngerer Bruder, verschollen **{Lyanna Stark}, seine einzige Schwester **Catelyn Tully, seine Gemahlin ***{Robb Stark}, ältester Sohn und Erbe ***Jon Schnee, Bastard, Mutter unbekannt ***Sansa Stark, seine älteste Tochter ***Arya Stark, seine jüngere Tochter ***Bran Stark, sein mittlerer Sohn ***Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Sohn Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Eddard_Stark Einzelnachweise Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Wächter des Nordens